Bookstores and Sickness
by Hella-venger
Summary: Levy wants the must have book and decides that camping out in the cold all night is the quickest way to achieve this. Gajeel does not agree. GaLe. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: If I own Fairy Tail, it's a sign that something has gone wrong in the world.

* * *

Levy sneezed for the sixth consecutive time that day. She supposed it was her own fault. The short mage had been waiting for the release of The Painted Man novel. She had been camped out all night .(AN. I know it's not that popular, but it's one of my favorite books.)

Lucy wasn't as into fantasy as Levy, so she opted out of staying up all night. Lucy offered to stay up to keep Levy company, but Levy had pretty much banned her friend from doing something she wouldn't enjoy.

The cold was causing Levy to have second thoughts about her sleeping arrangements. Her love for literature sometimes caused problems.

An incident sprang to her mind of a few months ago. She had found a first edition of an ancient book. It was positively covered in dust. The book, however, possessed germs from the previous owner which had gotten worse as the years went on. Levy ended up catching a bad dose from it. Gajeel thought the best course of prevention was to ban Levy from reading books again.

A smile rose to the bluenette's face. She had thought about asking him if he wanted to join her . An incident in the past reminded Levy on how Gajeel interacted with books.

Gajeel had eaten the metal studs that were adorned on the side of her Wheel of Time book one. She had proceeded to make him read to her for the night as punishment.

The bookworm was beginning to rest more heavily. It was six in the morning and Levy still couldn't get a wink of sleep. The exhausted mage had summed it up to excitement.

Still, it was irritating being unable to travel into dream land. Levy was too tired to start up a conversation with a complete stranger. The cold had been nipping at her entire body and she knew the sneezing would just get worse as the day went on.

Levy considered this a hazard that came with getting her books.

Yawns worked their way out of Levy. She felt the urge to sleep coming on, except this time they seem be influencing her eyes to close.

Levy's intended sleep was interrupted by a sharp yell from down the queue.

"It's your own damn fault for leavin your legs like that."

The solid script mage realized that voice was very familiar. She turned her head to the conflict.

There was Gajeel, getting up off of an unfortunate pedestrian who legs were being crushed under the Slayers weight.

"I'm goin! Don't need to go fuckin nuts."

Gajeel was now upright and made his way down the row of people, each holding their legs in to not have the accident repeating itself.

The Iron guitarist was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his girlfriend.

"So, you're not the only doin this stupid book shit."

"And just what are you doing here?" Levy was not in the best of moods.

"I always go for my jog this time."

Levy usually slept in later than Gajeel.

"Did you stop to injure more people?" Levy was starting to return Gajeel's teasing.

"People should keep their damn legs to themselves." The irritated man shot back an angry glance towards the man he had collapsed upon.

Levy gave a roll of her eyes, until a sneezing fit interrupted her.

Gajeel leaned into her, examining her face.

She had a set of dark circles orbiting her eyes. Her nose was red as a siren and the rest of her body was vibrating with shiver that would've destroyed ice.

"You're comin home." Gajeel stated this flatly after his estimation of Levy's state.

"Gajeel, I have been waiting for seven hours. I am NOT leaving." Levy could be stubborn when it came to her novels.

"Don't care. You're fuckin shakin." Gajeel pointed his eyes towards Levy's chattering teeth.

"I'm perfectly fine." Levy said this with about as much command as you can get with teeth clanging together in between.

"Ya asked for this." Gajeel said in a resigned fashion

"Just what do you mea-Let me go!"

Levy could only watch as her body was hoisted off the ground and on top of Gajeel's shoulder. She began squirming, which was useless when dealing with this situation.

"You'll thank me when you ain't coughin your guts out."

Gajeel ignored the twisting of Levy's escape attempts.

He hoped to god that Levy didn't make him read another one of her books.

* * *

Levy's walked through the kitchen of her and Gajeel's house. She had just woken up from a long nap and was feeling the great revitalizing effects of it.

She was still mad at Gajeel, but was understanding of his reasons. Still didn't change the fact that she was thinking of a thousand ways on how to punish him.

The intelligent wizard only just realized that she hadn't seen Gajeel in the house since last night. She had been asleep for most of the day and would've expected Gajeel to be curled up next to her.

The book fanatic explored the house some more. After a few minutes, Levy found the object of her search.

In a blanket curled up on the couch was her Dragon Slayer Hunk. Although, he was a far cry from his usual frightening appearance.

The Studded man had an appearance that completely imitated how he had found Levy in the morning. Sneezing and all.

Levy was going to asked how he ended up in such a way, but her sight was pulled to the table which had a bag that only the earlier bookstore possessed.

Levy slowly reached her hand into the bag and pulled out the contents. Right in her very hands was her long awaited Painted Man Novel.

The same one Gajeel had stopped her from getting due to his fear of her getting a cold.

Levy hands placed the book back on the table and quickly laid a kiss on her hero.

"You are the sweetest!" Levy knew that this was as much an insult as a compliment for Gajeel.

"J-just r-read t-the f-freakin book." Gajeel's germ induced stutter just made him all the more cuter to Levy.

Levy shook her head. "Need to make sure you don't freeze to death first."

Levy quickly ran upstairs to pick up some extra blankets.

Gajeel smirked despite his ailment. No matter how much the cold hurt, you can't beat Levy's care.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
